The present invention relates to a continuous press comprising a frame, a driving shaft journaled to the frame at its both ends by means of thrust bearings, a screw drum disposed around the driving shaft to rotate therewith, a screw blade arranged helically around the outer surface of the screw drum, an outer drum arranged around the screw blade and having a number of small filtering holes, an inlet provided in the outer drum for introducing raw materials into a space between the screw drum and outer drum and an outlet provided in the outer drum for discharging the pressed materials as a cake, whereby said space is gradually made smaller in a direction from said inlet to said outlet.
Such a continuous press has been known from, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,763 and can be effectively utilized to press continuously water, oils and fats out of various kinds of raw materials. In the known continuous press, a repelling force generated by the pressing is applied to the screw shaft via the screw blade and screw drum and therefore, the thrust bearings are subjected to the very strong thrust force. This requires large and strong thrust bearings, so that the cost is increased. Further, the usable duration of the thrust bearings becomes short and the bearings must be repaired so often. Thus, in the known continuous press the maintenance is very cumbersome.